


Love Like This

by choaticdumbass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But mostly fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, just two girls in love, mentions of Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choaticdumbass/pseuds/choaticdumbass
Summary: Just a little story about Winry and Paninya's relationship. They're cute, they're in love. Winry hasn't felt this way about anyone before
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 5





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I haven't really thought about FMA for a long period of time, but I saw something about this ship and my brain latched on and made me write this. If I got any canon stuff wrong, sorry I got most of the facts out of the dusty FMA part of my brain so there may be a few mistakes. So I just spent 3 hours writing this and I barely edited it, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Winry had dated girls before, well she’d call them flings, with Lan Fan every once and awhile. She had a month or 2 where she was sort of dating Rose, although that ended pretty fast. As well as a few others in her years traveling to help Ed out. But those weren’t relationships.  She never thought she wanted an actual relationship with a girl,  just the occasional fling . Then in Rush Valley something happened.

She and Paninya had hung out a bit, never as an official date, even though Winry definitely liked her. She was a little afraid Dominic would kill her if she ever touched Paninya. Finally on a warm Saturday evening, she and Paninya were watching the empty store. There was a comfortable silence, only the occasional tick of the clock to break it. Until Paninya spoke, “Hey Winry?”

Winry didn’t even glance up from her design sketches, “What’s up?”

Paninya tapped her legs  anxiously , “I’ve been kind of wondering if you want to go out sometime?”

This got her attention, “Like on a date?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

Winry smiled and put her hand on Paninya’s, “I’d love to, I was  honestly kind of hoping you would ask me.”

“Oh thank god. I was so nervous.”  She reached into her pockets, “Also it would have sucked if you said no because I got tickets to the automail advancements show already .”  She presented Winry with the two pieces of paper that would let them into the biggest automail event in Rush Valley .

Winry leaped out of her chair to hug her, “You’re amazing!”

The hug lingered as Paninya mentioned, “I mean, I may have some selfish motives. Since you may see something that inspires you and I can let you improve my automail.”

“I don’t care, this is gonna be the best day ever!” Winry exclaimed as she pulled out of the hug, arms still lingering on Paninya’s hips.

The date went well, Winry did feel inspired by all the impressive automail. She was so entranced she almost didn’t notice Paninya slipping her hand into hers. When the show was over they went back to Winry’s. It was the same as any flings she’d had in the past, but it felt a little different. The next day they were at Dominic’s shop, sneaking kisses whenever he was busy. They did this the next day, and the one after that, and the one after that. The next day Dominic gave Winry the day off and the 2 girls spent the day at Winry’s.

Winry realized this relationship was different from the others that day. She was tinkering at her desk when Paninya came over to her chair. She forced her way into Winry’s arms, chest to chest, Paninya’s head on her shoulder. Her arms and legs  loosely wrapped around Winry’s torso. Neither of them said anything, but they fit together,  perfectly . Paninya drifted off a little. Winry would never let anyone get in the way of her work, but somehow this wasn’t in her way. Winry realized she didn’t want this to end, she would rather be here, this girl resting in her arms as she worked forever. Than ever improve her automail designs.

Winry liked the rhythm they fell into, a little bit of sneaking around and a whole lot of kisses. Until one day Dominic came into the shop on one of his off days and found the girls in a state of heavy pda. Their chairs  were pushed as close together as possible and Paninya cuddled up close to Winry. Paninya pushed herself away, “Dominic! I can explain!”

“Are you two together?” He asked, shocked to his core.

“I mean, kind of, we haven’t  really made it official.” Paninya answered.

Winry chimed in, “I know it’s a little inappropriate, but we can separate the personal and professional I swear !”

“ Obviously not, you were cuddling in the store.”

They both blushed and Paninya started to explain, “It’s my fault, I didn’t sleep well last night, I was  just trying to catch up.”

“You could have gone home and taken a nap.” He crossed his arms and stared in a accusatory way.

“I sleep better when I’m with her.” Paninya gave Dominic the slightest puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and loosened his position a little, “ Just let me know when something like this happens, and be professional when you're in the store okay ?”

“We will, I swear this was a one time thing.” Paninya smiled a little.

“And you guys can take the rest of the day off, I’ll watch the store, get some rest.”

They thanked him, then went back to Winry’s, where they cuddled up and  easily fell asleep.

The next few weeks passed,  happily , but were rather uneventful. Until Ed visited with broken automail and dragged her out of town. She kissed Paninya goodbye and she was off to what she thought would be a straightforward job.

Winry returned a few weeks later and Paninya met her at the train station, jittering with excitement . Her face fell as she saw the sadness in Winry’s eyes. Winry collapsed into Paninya’s arms, pulling her in closer with a tight hug. “Hey hun, what’s wrong?” She asked.

Paninya felt Winry’s tears on her shoulder as she whispered, “I don’t want to talk about it right now, I  just want to go to bed.” Her voice broke a little, “I’m so tired.”

“Okay, I have to tell Dominic that I’m not coming back to the shop, do you want to join me, or do you want to go home first?”

“ Just home.”

“Okay let’s go.” She felt Winry’s arms release as they adjusted to a position they could walk in. Paninya brought her to her bed and she laid down and stared up at the ceiling. “Okay I’m gonna run to the shop  really quick do you need me to get anything while I’m gone?” Paninya asked and Winry shook her head. Paninya kissed her head, “I’ll be right back.” She ran out.

Paninya returned  quickly , as she promised. She climbed into bed and Winry snuggled into her side. she brushed some hair off Winry's face and kissed her forehead, “When you’re ready to talk, I’m here to listen.”

“I know, I love you.” Winry mumbled into her side, knowing it’s the first time she’s said it, but she’s been feeling it for so long.

Paninya smiled  softly , “I love you too, sweetheart.” She rubbed Winry’s shoulder.

Winry caught her up on what happened the next morning and Paninya showered her with love and support. Their love was unconditional, unrelenting, and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
